zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Secret Shrine
The Secret Shrine is a location from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. The Shrine is hidden behind a waterfall in southern Ikana Canyon. The door to the shrine can only be opened with Light Arrow. Dinalfos, the enemies that guarded the Hero's Bow in the Woodfall Temple, are the first enemies Link is able to fight. Four Hearts are required to get in. There are three Dinalfos in the Secret Shrine. The best way to kill them is to keep your shield up until one of the Dinolfos lets down its defences. After being damages, the damaged Dinolfos will retaliate by breathing fire. Wizzrobe, the enemy that guarded the Fire Arrows in the Snowhead Temple, is the second enemy Link is able to fight. 8 hearts are required to get in. The battle with the Wizzrobe consists of two stages. In the first stage, it constantly teleports around the room, disorienting its opponent. Link must shoot the Wizzrobe with Fire Arrows to stop it. The second stage is a little more difficult, as Link must distinguish the actual Wizzrobe, which is spinning around, from the decoys it creates. Once identified, Link has to attack the real Wizzrobe; if he doesn't attack the Wizzrobe, it fires a spell at him. It is possible for the Wizzrobe's attacks to be deflected with the Mirror Shield, but Link has to get very close for the reflected attack to hit the Wizzrobe before it warps away. This particular Wizzrobe uses ice magic and thus is easily beaten with the Fire Arrows. Wart, the enemy that guarded the Ice Arrows in the Great Bay Temple, is the third enemy Link is able to fight. 12 hearts are required to get in. In order to even damage Wart, Link has to destroy the small eyes suurounding it.. To do this, any projectile can be used, such as Hero's Bow or the Hookshot; one shoot has to be used to pull the eye off, and then the eye must be attacked again once it is bouncing around the room. However, the hookshot can only pull the eye off; the bow or sword must be used to actually damage the eye. Occasionally, Wart will open its eye; if there is a sufficient gap in its protective eyes, Link can shoot it in the eye with an arrow. Once Wart has been shot in the eye a certain number of times, the protective eyes will fall off and attack Link, while Wart slides around the room in a rampage. Its eye is closed much of the time, so it will slide around in random patterns. However, occasionally Wart will open its eye; although this means that Wart will charged at Link, is also allows Link to shot an arrow into Wart's eye. Garo Master, the enemy who guarded the Light Arrows in the Stone Tower Temple, is the final enemy Link can fight. 14 hearts are required to get in. Unlike the normal Garo Master, this Garo Master has ice blades. The Garo Master is quick, and in order for him to be defeated, Link must be very defensive and utilize the shield to block his attacks. Sometimes when Link approaches him, he teleports to another location in the room; when that happens, Link will have to quickly look around the room and strike him, as he will be idle for a short while after. Also, if Link walks out of the Garo Master's field of vision, he will become confused and can easily be hit by an arrow or the sword, if Link is quick enough. If Link doesn't attack, however, the Garo Master will sweep around the room and try to hit Link with his blades. When he is defeated, he'll take out a Bomb to kill himself and try to damage Link. After link beats all of the above he recieves a piece of heart from the Poe Salesman. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask locations